Jackson Black
Jackson Black, born with the name K'wati, is a Quileute Shapeshifter. He was once the Alpha of a pack, but is currently a Lone Wolf, or wanderer. He is the grandson of Taha Aki, his grandmother being his second wife. His father was the Chief of his tribe, but after K'wati phased, he stepped up. He is distantly related to all of the current Quileute Wolves one way or another whether it be by marriage or blood. He does, however, claim a closer tie to the Black Lineage. Biography Early Life Taha Aki was the first Quileute Shapeshifter. After asking a wolf to share his body, the two became one and from then on, his sons, and his sons sons, would have that same ability when the need was great. Taha Aki had finally given up phasing after two hundred years of protecting his tribe, enough time to have outlived two of his wives. His first wife had bared him no children, but his second wife had given him three children, a son and two daughters. When the Cold One's attacked, his second wife's children were old enough to have had their own children. K'wati and his younger sister were the grandchildren of Taha Aki, children of his only son. K'wati was only ten years old when the Cold Ones attacked. He watched as his uncles, born of Taha Aki's third wife, were killed by the strong woman. As the tribe ran and tried to get to to safety, K'wati watched on as his grandfather phased for what would be the last time and attacked the Cold Qoman to save his tribe. He could see that his grandfather was losing against the angered woman and that in moments the Cold Woman will kill him. Before she was able to though, she stopped suddenly, released the giant wolf and advanced towards Taha Aki's current wife. She had driven a sharp stone into her stomach, drawing blood and distracting the Cold Woman long enough for Taha Aki to kill her. The tribe revered him as a hero once more, but he would have none of it. He lay by his wife's lifeless body for three days, not letting anybody near her, growling at any who attempted to do so. On the fourth day, they saw the wolf had gone, leaving paw prints that lead into the forest. TransformationCategory:Twilight OCsCategory:Twilight CharactersCategory:Twilight WerewolvesCategory:WerewolfCategory:Male WerewolfCategory:MaleCategory:Male OCCategory:Male Character K'wati was in his seventeenth year when people started disappearing and then reappearing dead with blood drained bodies. The warriors tried to go after this monstrous creature, but it was too fast and too strong. They couldn't catch it. It was during this time that K'wati suddenly became sick. His temperature rose and he became subjective to mood swings. His body morphed and changed quickly as well. The Tribal Elders knew what was happening, but no one else had pieced together the clues. They kept K'wati alone; away from others. They knew what came at the end of this sickness and didn't want him accidentally hurting anyone. K'wati, however, wasn't told anything. He spent several days alone, and each day added to his anger. He wanted to be out there helping capture whomever was hurting his people. On the fourth day, K'wati rose from his bed and demanded that he join the warriors. It was his father, the chief, that said no and that was what set him off. His body exploded, and suddenly he was on four legs. K'wati took off into the forest, frightened. He ran for miles before he calmed down enough to stop and figure out what happened to him. Looking at his reflection in a small stream, he found himself to be in the form of a giant wolf. He found that sounds were clearer, he could smell further and that even though he had run for miles, he wasn't the least bit tired. It was now that he realized that he had become what his grandfather had once been. He spent nearly three weeks in the forest before figuring out how how to phase back to his human form and traveling back to his tribe. He was faced by the Elders and his father when he returned. K'wati thought they would be angry with him for disobeying, but they seemed to be happy. They knew what the creature was, and knew that K'wati could kill it before more of their people died. He was sent into the forest to track down the Cold One and kill it. He did so in two days. The scent wasn't hard to miss. He found the Cold One in a cave with several dead bodies surrounding him. Some were Quileute, others were from neighboring tribes. Once the Cold One attacked, so did he. After getting the upper hand with his teeth around the man's throat, he bit down, severing it from his body. He then phased back to his human form and burned the body, killing it forever. His Pack Several weeks passed and two more men joined his pack. Ahanu and Shezie'e had both phased into wolves weeks after he had. Being the fist wolf to phase, son of the chief, and grandson to Taha Aki, K'wati became the Alpha. After he had proved himself in that position, he was offered the place of Chief by his father and the Elders. K'wati took the position, promising to make his father and tribe proud. After he had killed the Cold One, several others had come looking for revenge for the death of their coven mate. The pack kept their people safe by attacking and killing them whenever they got too close. Whenever there was a fight between neighboring tribes, the pack helped as well. With three wolves on their side, the Quileute's won each fight. Eleven years were spent like this. Ahanu and Shezie'e had both imprinted on Quileute women and soon stopped phasing. It was only K'wati that decided to keep phasing. He didn't have any reason to stop, and he loved the abilities that it gave him. 1787 Nearly ten years before, a ship filled with pale-faced men landed on their shores. Lead by K'wati, the Quileute people attacked after finding several of their women and children dead by the pale-face's hands. When another ship landed, they still held hostile feelings towards the newcomers. The Quileutes stayed hidden this time, keeping to the forests and spying on the English. They settled near their tribe and for a while there was peace. When K'wati went to meet them, however, they pale-faces reacted with violence. They heard what had happened several years before with the Spanish ship and saw the Native Americans as vicious people. Because of that, several skirmishes were fought between the two sides. The pale-faces had weapons that they called guns, but the Quileute's had K'wati. Each battle was fought with the most experienced of warriors lead by a giant wolf.